


Starker Valentine's Day 2020

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU--God Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Nsfw - Stark, the god of technology wants a different kind of tribute when the young Peter Parker beseeches him for a favorable outcome [on whatever project/job. it’s up to you]Summary: Peter Parker’s suit is almost perfect. Almost. He needs something to make it work right, one equation he can’t figure out. He prays to Stark, the god of technology, for help. He figures that, like most gods, he would want an offering of fruit or something similar. However, Stark asks for something a little more… intimate.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226
Collections: Starker Hugs & Kisses 2020





	Starker Valentine's Day 2020

Peter lets out a shaky breath, looking at his altar to make sure it’s perfect. 

He’s aware of the gods. Everyone is. Captain, God of War, favors offerings of fresh fruit in order to get his favor. Widow, Goddess of Secrecy, prefers your offering be in the form of blood in order to gain her knowledge. Thor, God of Thunder, asks for alcohol in exchange for good weather. The list goes on. 

The gods are common knowledge; as is how to summon them, what to sacrifice to them, and what they will give to you. 

Stark, God of Technology, takes something new every time. When man asked for the crossbow, he stipulated their drugs in return. When man asked for guns, he demanded a feast of all the best foods. When man asked for the atom bomb, Stark demanded booze. When America asked to get on the moon, Stark required gold and jewels. 

Those are the recorded cases, anyway. There have been more… private summonings. Like the one Peter plans on doing now. 

He steps away, checking it one last time. Then he starts the ritual. 

Finally, he steps back and waits. Waiting is the hardest part; Stark will only show up if he wants to, and that’s even if he did the ritual right. 

Just when he’s starting to give up hope, Stark appears in front of him. 

Peter gasps, taking a step back. Wow! It worked! His jaw falls open; he’s never seen a real god before in person. 

Stark raises an eyebrow, clicking his tongue. “Well? I’m a busy man, I don’t have all day.”

Peter blushes, letting out a shaky breath. “I um… I wanted… I…”

“Come on kid, spit it out!” Stark says. 

Peter squeaks. “I want you to help me! With- with my suit! P-please…” his face is red, but he shows Stark his suit and looks him right in the eye. 

Confident, no, Stark thinks. Desperate maybe. Perhaps naive enough to think Stark wastes his time on kids often. 

Stark looks at the suit, smirking. The kid is a genius, he’ll give him that. He has everything perfect, except for one tiny little equation that will make the suit flexible enough to move with him, but strong enough to keep bullets and knives out. 

Stark is not impressed often, but he is now. “Alright, kid. I know what you need, and I can do it. The question is: what are you willing to do for me?”

Peter blushes, looking at the table with all his offerings. “I d-didn’t know what you might want. I have um, I have fruit, and coffee, and a hamburger…” he trails off, realizing how inadequate his offerings are. It isn’t his fault; he doesn’t have any money!

Stark looks at him, bored. “Thanks for wasting my time-“

“No! No, please… I’ll give you anything you want! I- I can find whatever it is you want for your offering! Please your holiness, please help me!”

Stark purrs. The kid is so pretty when he begs. “How old are you, Peter?”

Peter shivers. He definitely didn’t tell the god his name. “I’m f-fourteen, sir.”

Stark circles him, sizing him up. “And has anyone touched you, Peter? Sexually?”

Peter’s skin is flushed a deep cherry red. He shakes his head. “N-no sir, I- I’m… I’m a virgin sir.”

Stark purrs again, putting a hand on Peter’s chest. “How about this: you give me your innocence, and I will not only fix your suit, but I will give your suit an AI who will keep you company and watch your back. How does that sound to you, baby?”

Peter whimpers, biting his lip. That does sound awfully nice… and it isn’t like Stark is some creepy 60 year old who wants to abuse him. Stark is a literal god. He’s handsome, he’s powerful, he’s perfect. What better way could Peter hope to lose his v- card? He nods slowly, teeth worrying his lip. “O-okay. Okay. I- yes. I agree. Please.”

Stark doesn’t waste any time. He pulls Peter to his chest, his hands guiding the boys hips against his own and lips kissing his neck, stubble scratching sensitive skin. “It has been a very long time, since I’ve taken a lover. You should be honored.”

Peter’s face heats, nodding against the god’s lips. “I… I am. I am honored, sir.”

Stark hums softly, nosing along the young boy’s jawline and stopping to softly nip at his ear and whisper. “I would like for you to call me daddy, Peter Parker. Will you do that for me?”

Peter’s breath hitches and he shudders, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. “Y- yes, daddy. I can. I- I would love to.”

Stark murmers appreciatively, kissing the boy roughly. 

Peter gasps into the kiss, hands flying up to rest on the god’s shoulders, more on instinct than anything else. It just feels  _ right _ to do that. The god’s hands slide down Peter’s sides, making the boy’s body quiver. The god is so soft with him, so gentle. It feels almost loving. He has to remember that this is not love; this is a god demanding for the virginity of a young boy.  _ That _ is what this is. Not love. 

But gods, does it feel so good. They kiss for what feels like hours, their lips slotting together almost like a dance. Peter would have assumed his first kiss would be very bad, full of awkwardness and inexperience. But  _ this _ . This is just amazing. It’s absolutely perfect, it’s more than Peter could have ever asked for. 

Stark pushes Peter back until he’s sitting on the bed, and then he cups the boy’s cheek and coos softly at him. “You are just so innocent, it makes something dark stir deep within me.”

Peter feels a bit nervous at that, and he bites his kiss swollen lip. “Are- are you going to hurt me?”

Stark runs his thumb over Peter’s lower lip. He shakes his head decidedly. “No, I do not think so. At least, not more than you would enjoy for me to hurt you.”

Peter’s core heats at the promise. He leans forward on instinct, sucking the thumb into his mouth and biting softly at the pad. He flushes a pretty pink when he sees Stark’s eyes darken, feeling like he’s doing something right, at least. 

Stark pushes his thumb further into the young boy’s mouth, running the digit over Peter’s tongue. Peter’s eyes go hooded, and he sucks on the thumb some more. It’s really soothing! The weight comforting on his tongue, and the god seems to be enjoying it, so it must be a good idea. Hopefully. 

The god of technology pulls his thumb out, kissing Peter on the forehead softly. Peter blushes and smiles, giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. “You’re so beautiful, Peter Parker. Such a gift for me. Okay sweetheart, you need to listen to me now, alright? I want you to push my jeans down, can you do that?”

Peter nods, reaching up to do it. He feels a little silly having been asked if he can take off pants, but maybe the genius god just prefers to pretend Peter is just  _ that _ innocent. His hands shake a bit, and he would like to pretend that it’s because he’s pretending to be even more innocent than he is, but that just isn’t the truth. In reality, he’s just super nervous. 

Finally, though, Peter manages to get the god’s jeans all the way down, belt buckle clinking against his floor. The sound makes the young man shiver, lust coursing through his body. 

The god is just… he… he’s  _ perfect _ . Peter honest to gods drools at the sight laid before him. Stark’s cock is everything Peter has ever dreamed of, and he half wonders if the god changed himself based off of Peter’s wants. 

That glorious cock is worthy of being worshiped all on its own. It’s uncut, something Peter is very fucking grateful for. It’s already half hard, the red tip peaking out and the foreskin rolling down it. It’s thick, really really thick; Peter doesn’t exactly have much to base it on but it looks too big to wrap one hand around. It’s long, too; it rises up against gravity, slapping against the god’s belly and  _ fuck _ the head is halfway up to his chest and he isn’t even completely hard yet! 

Peter tears his eyes away for a moment, instead taking in what’s framing that heavenly cock. Below it is a set of heavy balls, large in proportion to his already large cock. Peter wonders if it’s because he has more semen than a regular man and for some reason the thought makes Peter feel warmer than before. 

It’s all resting in a nest of thick, curly hair, neatly trimmed in an upside down triangle. 

The V of his pelvis only serves to show off how fucking sexy his  _ thighs _ are. How are thighs sexy? The teen doesn’t really know but gods he must be so strong. He wants to touch  _ everywhere _ ! 

He looks up at the god between his eyelashes, biting his pink bottom lip in hopes of being seductive. 

It works very effectively. Stark murmurs in appreciation, fingers stroking along Peter’s jaw softly. Almost like a caress. “Very good. Now, stick out your tongue.” He waits for Peter to do so and- gods, it’s so fucking gorgeous. His pretty pink tongue, so small, poking out of his mouth like it’s shy. Perfect. “Good boy,” the god doesn’t miss how it makes the boy’s eyes darken. Praise does it for the kid, he notes. “Now, I want you to take my cock in your hand. Wrap your fingers around the base, so the side of your hand is touching my pelvis.”

Peter does this too, without question. Gods, he was right about how thick he is. Peter keens; he can’t make his thumb and finger touch. He even keeps his tongue out without having to be told or reminded of it. Such a good boy. 

Stark hums and nods to the boy, a small smile gracing the god’s lips. “Very good. Now, lead my cock so the tip of it rests very gently on your tongue. Don’t try and close your lips just yet.”

Peter is excellent at following orders, apparently. He sticks his tongue out just a little more than before, pulling Stark closer by his dick and placing just the head on his cute little tongue. He’s so perfect. Stark is a very lucky god indeed, to have had Peter summon him. 

“Very very good, my pet. Now, I want you to carefully wrap your lips around the head, make sure to avoid teeth. Keep your tongue out for me. Yes, that’s it. Good boy.”

The teen whimpers, the praise making his entire body tingle. He suckles on the god’s tip lightly, like a baby might a pacifier. His tongue flicks, almost as if without Peter’s command, causing the tech god above him to groan in appreciation. 

Stark pulls himself out, smacking his cock on the teen’s tongue a few times, licking his lips as he watches. “Do you want my cock, pretty boy? Want my cock deep you’re, gagging on it? Choking for air?”

Peter shivers, tilting his head up to kiss the underside of the god’s cock before nuzzling his cheek against the length of his gods cock. “Yes d- daddy. Wanna make you feel good daddy, wanna worship you like the god you are. Wanna prove my loyalty to you sir.”

Stark growls, lust coursing through him. “Open your mouth as wide as you can. Good boy. No teeth, don’t bite. Keep your mouth open as long as you can. Good boy. You’re going to gag and choke, but fight it. I’ll make sure you don’t puke, okay? All you have to do is trust in me.”

Peter nods, eyes bright with adoration, with a worshiping gleam Stark hasn’t seen on a face he’s serviced in a  _ very _ long time. 

And Peter does a very good job, for a first attempt. He keeps his mouth wide open, even though all he wants to do is close his jaw and force the unwanted intrusion out of his throat. He doesn’t let his teeth touch the god’s cock, which proved to be more difficult than the task sounded at first. He did, however, gag and choke, just like Stark said that he would. It didn’t feel as bad as he had imagined that it would. It hurt, sure. He will admit to that. But… but it doesn’t hurt like he thought it might. And on a deeper level, maybe a level he didn’t know he had before today, he even  _ likes _ it. 

He likes the dull ache in his jaw. He likes the way the god’s cock is so heavy on his tongue. He likes Stark’s fingers in his hair, pulling just on the edge of pain so it only stings a little. He likes the way it feels when Stark pushes past that last ring of muscle in his throat, forcing it to relax and allow him in. He likes the noises he’s making as a result.

He loves the way drool is spilling out of the corner of his mouth and over his chin down to his neck. He loves the way he gets dizzy if he looks anywhere other than that neat patch of hair. He loves how the great god’s mighty testicles hit his chin with every rough thrust into him. He loves that the much older of the two is holding gently onto his jawline, almost a caress, to keep his face pointed up and kept available for the taking. 

And taking, Stark does. He takes everything he wants from the young teen, not holding back at all. He doesn’t go easy on the kid; and why should he? They made a deal. And Stark is being much more generous than he has to be. He’s actively making sure Peter doesn’t puke or tear his esophagus, which is, quite honestly, slightly distracting from his pleasure. 

But gods does it still feel so fucking  _ good _ . 

When the god gets bored, he pushes Peter’s face up to meet his crotch, groaning as he feels the younger one’s nose bury in his own pubic hair. 

Peter chokes here, eyes wide and staring up at Stark in slight fear. He can’t breathe, not like this. Not with his nose buried and a cock so deep down his throat he’s  _ sure _ he can feel it in his stomach. 

Just when Peter is about to raise his hands to Stark’s hips, the god mercifully pulls Peter off, slowly, so he doesn’t hurt the young mortal. A line of spit connects the boy’s red and abused lips to the tip of his dick, and gods the sight is almost enough to make Stark shoot then and there. 

But Peter is breathing rapidly, chest heaving, eyes filled with unshed tears as a result of the assault on his throat. And Stark has  _ plans _ . Plans don’t involve painting this gorgeous face with his cum. 

At least, not yet. Not so early in their fun. 

Stark pulls back a step, petting at Peter’s hair and smiling as the boy nuzzles into his touch like it comforts him. How cute. He’s like a kitten. “Okay hun. Now I want a show. Take off your clothes for me darling. Strip for daddy.”

Peter’s pretty cheeks flush pink, and the god’s eyes light amusement. The younger boy stands, knees wobbling from having been on them for so long. Once he’s up and sure he won’t fall over, he bites his lip and looks up at the god he summoned through his long eyelashes. “Y-yes sir, daddy,” he whispers and  _ fuck _ his voice is so wrecked. 

Peter plays with the hem of his soft, red t shirt before slowly sliding it up his torso, revealing in the most teasing of speeds his toned stomach. Stark almost wonders where he got those muscles from so young, but then he remembers that this kid isn’t just an ordinary kid; he’s  _ Spider Man _ ! Then the shirt reveals his hard and perky nipples, as pink as his cheeks and the most biteable pair of tits the god has seen in a very long time. Finally,  _ finally _ , the shirt flies over the kid’s head, landing on the floor next to his feet. He lets out a small whimper, just quiet enough to be just a huff of air. 

Stark hums in his approval, stroking himself lightly as he watches. “Such a good boy for your daddy. Come on now, now your pants. Off.”

Peter follows his orders immediately, popping the button on his ratty old blue jeans and slowly sliding the zipper down, arms over his chest and pushing his tits together as a result. It makes the god lick his lips before he watches the boy bend to push the jeans down, stepping out of them gracefully and adding them to the pile. Stark strokes his dick just a bit faster as he watches Peter’s spine straighten. 

The younger man bites his lip, playing with the hem of his boxers a little before he starts to slowly,  _ torturously _ slowly, push the fabric down his hips. It snags on the boy’s erection, the rest of the fabric going lower until— until his cute little dick pops out, slapping against his tummy with a soft pap. The boxers join the pile and Stark takes a minute just to look him over. 

“Look at you, baby boy. So fucking pretty for your daddy. Go ahead and present, you little slut. Acting all shy and nervous when you’re a natural at this…”

Peter squeaks and blushes a tad deeper, climbing on the bed and getting on his hands and knees.

Stark climbs on the bed behind him, taking just a moment to admire his view before he reaches out to touch his prize. “So perfect for me. Gods, you’re just perfect.”

Peter blushes, looking over his shoulder at Stark. “I- th-thank you daddy. I’m really glad that you like my offering for you.” His eyes are hooded, and he shakes his ass teasingly. 

Stark growls, biting his lip and smacking his ass softly. God, it’s so good. He rubs his hands all over, appreciating. His legs are hairless, something Stark loves about this boy right now. His ass is perfect too, so round and full, void of any imperfections or marks. And then down, Peter’s perfect little sack. It’s adorable, really. Just the smallest amount of hair above the shaft, almost invisible and soft to the touch. And gods, his cock. 

Peter’s cock is adorable. Small, maybe three inches, and completely hard. Pink all the way to the head, which is flared and red, cut, Stark notices distractedly. Gravity makes it dangle straight down, already leaking a small drop of pre cum. Poor baby; he hasn’t even been touched yet and his little baby cock is already wet and desperate. 

Stark moves his hands down the young man’s thighs, feeling how smooth they are. Peter Parker really is perfect for the god of technology. Stark almost wants to keep him forever, to never give the boy back. 

But, a promise is a promise.

Stark leans in, licking all the way from the kid’s balls up his perineum, moving up to the start of his crack before he finally licks across the hole, wet and flat. 

Peter, to his credit, fucking loses it. He starts to whine like a kicked dog, shaking like one too. His arms almost give out, but he’s strong and he stays up, head over his shoulder to look at the god. “Oh, oh my gods, do that again. Oh, please!”

Usually, gods don’t take orders from humans, and Stark is no exception. But something about this kid… he’s sex on a plate and Stark is hungry. 

He repeats his earlier motion, however this time he takes longer at the balls. He sucks them into his mouth, tonguing around them and rolling them in his mouth. The way it makes Peter’s hips push back further into Stark’s face, and the way Peter’s arms finally give out and his shoulders hit the pillow; it makes it worth it. 

Gods, Peter is perfect. Stark has a thought and he wonders if Peter actually  _ was _ made just for him. If this wonderful boy was actually a gift from one of his fellow gods, and he just doesn’t know it yet. It would make sense; more sense than Peter just naturally being this perfect, this wonderfully suited to the god’s wants and preferences. 

He goes back to his earlier ministrations, repeating the slow movements of his tongue until Peter is quite literally crying into the pillow, babbling about how fucking  _ good _ it is. 

Poor baby. Stark hasn’t even pushed inside of him yet. He has so much to learn. 

The god pulls back a bit, squeezing at Peter’s cheeks as he pulls them apart. Gods. His virgin hole, covered in spit and glistening, clenching and unclenching with a want it doesn’t even realize it has. 

Perfect. This boy is perfect. 

Stark kisses the rim softly, pulling the cheeks apart with his thumbs before spitting into the waiting hole. He hears Peter gasp softly, and he smirks to himself before he pushes his tongue into the ring of muscle. 

The effect is instant. Peter wails, chest slamming itself into the bed. The boy bites the pillow, eyes rolling into the back of his head and his hips press back more. His legs are shaking, thighs jiggling in a way that makes Stark even hungrier than before. It goes all the way down to his feet, his toes curled in pleasure the young boy has never experienced before. 

Gods, but Stark wants to keep him for himself. 

Instead, he pushes his tongue deeper, moving it in and out in a rhythm slow and easy for the human to get used to. He uses copious amounts of spit to slick the way, quite literally drooling over this kid’s ass. 

Peter is in ecstasy. It feels so fucking good; why does it feel so good? He honest to gods believed sacrificing his virginity to a god as an offering to get something in return would hurt at best and be traumatic at worst. But this is  _ awesome _ ! 

The god, after deciding that Peter’s hole is wet and loose enough, wiggles one finger in after retracting his tongue. He keeps licking around the rim, sometimes pulling back to bite into the globes of ass instead; but for the most part he just keeps on licking as his finger pushes in and out. 

Peter isn’t even surprised anymore. Of  _ course _ it feels this good. Everything else the god of technology has done to him thus far has been amazing. Why wouldn’t this feel just as mind blowing?

Stark continues to slobber on Peter’s hole, his left hand squeezing and playing with the kid’s thighs and ass while his right hand sneaks a second finger inside. This kid is so tight, and he’s reacting so fucking well to everything Stark gives you him. He’s a perfect little sub. 

Peter whimpers, biting the pillow underneath him and pushing his hips back into the fingers. “Daddy! Oh my gods daddy, you feel so good inside of my cute little virgin hole. Does it taste good daddy? Do I taste so good for you?”

Stark growls, smacking the younger man’s ass and biting down softly. “So fucking good. So perfect for daddy, aren’t you? Gods, thought I lost you there for a bit. You were so quiet for me, so good. That’s all you want, isn’t it? To be good for your daddy?”

Peter nods helplessly, sobbing at the dirty talk. He spreads his legs even more, looking up from where his face is smushed into the pillow. Gods he’s gorgeous. Cheeks red, shining with tears. His chin covered in drool, lips red from biting them raw and sucking the God’s cock. Beautiful. 

“Come on honey, daddy asked you a question, now, didn’t he? Answer me sweet thing, come on.”

Peter sobs, gasping for breath. “Yes! Yes, I want to be good for you, daddy! It’s all I want, please! Please, let me be good for you daddy!”

Stark groans and adds a third finger, spitting once more into the waiting and eager hole. “So perfect for me. Perfect little boy for daddy, okay baby? I promise. You’re daddy’s perfect little boy, and you’re never going to leave me, are you?”

Peter shakes his head frantically, pushing his hips back more and harder and faster. Eager. “Daddy! I’m gonna cum daddy, please let me cum?”

Stark tsks, pulling his fingers out. Gods. His hole  _ winked _ at the god. Fuck, that’s so hot. “I don’t know, son. Will you still be my good boy and let daddy fuck you?”

Peter nods vehemently, shaking like a leaf. “Yes! Yes daddy, I promise! I promise you can still fuck me after. I can go again, I won’t be too sensitive! Please-“

Stark silences the young man’s rambling by shoving his three fingers back in all at once, drilling them into the boy’s prostate. He isn’t gentle about it; why should he be? He knows his perfect little angel can handle it, and he knows it will feel good for him too. 

And he’s right, because Peter is  _ screaming _ in ecstasy, shaking violently but trying to remain still for his daddy as he’s drilled so relentlessly. 

“Okay baby,” the god soothes softly, using his free hand to start to stoke the boy. Peter keens, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “Okay. You can cum now sweetheart. Cum for daddy. Let me see how good I make you feel.”

Peter wails through it, hips bucking against Stark’s fist. He starts to make the cutest little noises as he rides it out, little ‘ah, ah, ah’s that put a very fond smile on the god’s face. 

Stark only gives the boy a small amount of time to recover, before he pulls his fingers and hand away. He uses Peter’s cum as lube as he strokes himself, getting his cock nice and wet for his baby’s hole. He spits once more on said hole, listening to Peter whine about it. Cute. 

The god pushes the tip in slowly, feeling more than seeing the boy melt into it. 

“Ooooohh, oh, daddy— oh my  _ gods _ that’s so big! Oh my god daddy, you’re so big, feels so-“ he cuts himself off when he hears his daddy chuckle. He looks over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Oh, my cute little angel. That’s only the tip, sweet thing. Daddy has so much more cock for your greedy little hole.”

Peter gasps, eyes wide, and he gets up on wobbly arms to see and oh  _ gods _ ! It is; it’s only the tip inside of him! It’s already so big, how- “Oh  _ daddy _ ! You’re gonna ruin me for anyone else, aren’t you? Gonna make it so I’m never satisfied by anyone but you, huh?”

Stark smirks, pulling out—ignoring the cute whines of protest he receives for his troubles—and flips the young man over onto his back. Peter blushes and stares up at him. “You’re so sexy when you talk about me, darling. Call me a narcissist but  _ damn _ .”

Peter laughs, and pulls his legs apart and up, so his hole is back on display for the god. “Daddy! Please fuck me now daddy. Carve a place inside me in the shape of your dick, so no one else will be able to satisfy me. Gonna rearrange my guts, Daddy? Gonna make me remember you forever?”

Stark can’t help it. He growls, shoving in all the way down to his giant balls, huffing with the effort of allowing the kid to get used to the size before he fucks him into the mattress. Or through it. Depends on how well he can take it. “Gonna ruin you, doll.”

Peter cries out, eyes bulging, looking down between his legs. He gasps and touches where Stark’s cock bulges inside of him. Fuck. “Daddy!”

Stark wastes no further time. He pulls out almost all the way, resting just the tip inside. Then he forces his hips forward, fucking into Peter as hard as he thinks the super-human can handle. 

Peter is, surprisingly, almost silent. He sometimes lets out loud gasps, occasionally makes a cute little “oh!” But he isn’t screaming like he was before. 

It takes a while for Stark to realize it’s because the boy is holding his breath for most of it. Eyes fluttering in pleasure, heels digging into Stark’s back, toes curled and head thrown back as much as possible in this position. 

The god smirks, and waits for Peter to take a deep breath in, on schedule, before he wraps his hand around Peter’s throat. He watches his eyes fly open, hand gripping Stark’s wrist.

Stark knows he isn’t scared, though. “Yeah? You like that sweetheart? Gods, so sexy. Come on, I can’t stand it anymore. Cum for daddy, cum on my dick. Come on.”

And Peter  _ does _ . All he can see is white as pleasure overtakes everything else, and he’s 90% sure he passed out there a little bit, but it was so  _ good _ ! 

When he comes to, Stark has let go of his throat and the god is buried as deep as possible inside of Peter, filling him up. 

Huh. So he was right about the balls. 

When Stark pulls out, he smirks down at the bulge of Peter’s tummy and the mess starting to leak out of his abused hole. “Gods. So perfect.”

Peter yawns, completely blissed out and sated. “Daddy…”

Stark hums, kissing the boy’s cheek. “You’re welcome for the suit. Your AI is waiting for you too.”

Peter blinks and the god is suddenly dressed and standing by the bed, sunglasses back on his face. “Alright, kid. Feel free to summon me again if you need anything.”

** Peter smirks, watching the god disappear. “Oh don’t worry, daddy. You’ll be ‘helping’ me a  _ lot _ in the future.   
**


End file.
